It is very common to have at least some form of computing processor installed in a vehicle that comes off the line in modern times. While many of these computers are limited in scope, power and purview, certain systems, such as, but not limited to, the Ford SYNC system, are designed to function as highly capable infotainment and navigation hubs, providing centralized control over a variety of vehicle features.
Of course, as with any computing system, updates to these systems are constantly ongoing. Since users don't typically make a habit of bringing a vehicle into a dealer every month or so to receive a new update (and because this could be an expensive proposition), it often falls on the shoulders of a vehicle owner to keep a computing system's software and firmware modules up to date.
Many of these systems also rely on temporary internet connections for remote communication. That is, they utilize connection services provided through a secondary device, such as a cellular phone. While certainly useful, these connection services are often limited in data provision capability. Additionally, especially when flashing a new BIOS, it can be risky to attempt such a procedure while a user is in the vehicle and the vehicle is in motion. Of course, the user is unlikely to want to sit in a garaged vehicle for twenty minutes in park to update a system, in the alternative.
These update issues have been addressed to some extent by the provision of USB or other connectivity ports in a vehicle. Users can download updates to a flash drive, then connect the drive to the USB port in order to provide the new system modules to the vehicle computing system. While this solves the connectivity issues, it can still be a mild inconvenience for users, who must remember to perform the manual updates.
Other possible update configurations have been suggested. For example, U.S. Patent App. 2008/0005733 generally discusses a computer implemented method for updating one or a combination of the system software, operating systems, device configuration, application software and firmware of electronic devices via geographically located local communication points likely to be proximate to the electronic device being updated. The communication points are connected to local servers which communicate stored update packages to the electronic device which are pre-provided by the device manufacturers, or customize update packages to the device subsequent to a query response as to the state of software, firmware, and configuration of the device to be updated.
Similarly, U.S. Patent App. 2009/0300595 generally discusses a method of remotely updating control software in a heavy-duty vehicle having at least one programmed controller including securing the heavy-duty vehicle; determining that the vehicle is secured; establishing a wireless connection with the heavy-duty vehicle; downloading an updated control software; and updating the heavy-duty vehicle's control software with the updated control software in response to the determining that the vehicle is secured.